But For Love
by Mair Technosage
Summary: When do you realize that the things you do are done out of love?  Kotetsu and Bunny figure that one out.  Complete!  Just bear with me as I figure out how to post parts.
1. Chapter 1

Title: But For Love p1

Author: Mair Technosage

Pairings: T & B

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I just play with them, mess with their heads, make them take off their clothes; make them do things they may not normally do and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure when it started, but he knew when he first figured it out. The first twinge he noticed was when Bunny scolded him for messing up the apprehension of "Jake" in the warehouse. Barnaby's words about the lack of trust pierced him to the core to the extent he couldn't even say anything in his defense. The last time he felt something like that was when his wife told him to go, to leave her and be a hero. The only difference was that he wasn't as anxious now as he was then and the person talking to him was upset instead of dying. Still, at the time clueless Kotetsu couldn't be in love. He'd been married. He had a family (though he didn't see them terribly often). He'd just never had a partner at work—that had to be the reason that discussion affected him so much. Really. "<em>Denial…not just a river in Egypt,"<em> Kotetsu thought as he snorted into his glass. He remembered the burning need to get to Bunny and give him what he'd need to take the bastard out—hoping that it would redeem him in Barnaby's eyes.

Disjointed images and rough footage flashed on the screen as he dragged his attention back to the TV and took a swallow of whiskey. The volume was barely audible, but when you've lived something you remember more or less what was said at the time anyway. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and paused the footage.

Once they got back down on the ground, those "kissable" (according to Hero TV Magazine) lips said his name for the first time and said it with appreciation and respect. A sad smile grew on his face as he took a smaller sip of whiskey. On screen was the frozen the image of him during that discussion on the tv screen from that fateful day. Studying his expression on the horrid camera angle, he was simply amazed he wasn't the color of Bunny's suit. He sighed and let the hand gripping the remote drop back into his lap as he stared at the screen. His celebratory drinking binge that followed work that day should have been his clue.

Over the following months of crime fighting and interviews since that incident he'd dragged his Bunny-chan out a couple of times with Antonio and Nathan, much to Nathan's joy at having "Hot Bun's" and "Handsome" out at the same time. Oh how he paid for having those evenings out—one evening, one civilian saved. The smile faded as he glanced down at his glass.

Expensive currency, especially in light of the fact that he paid for whatever Bunny consumed. But getting Barnaby to relax was no easy task and if he had to get those evenings out in the good dive bars where he picked up the tab so be it. Watching his partner out of the corner of his eye as they would leave those places he could see the good it did. The fact that he enjoyed seeing the younger man loosen up a little was coincidental and completely not a result of romantic feelings.

Kotetsu turned off the tv and set the remote down on the coffee table. His eye was caught by the disk with the label of "Hero TV interviews – July – October 1978". He flopped back into the couch. "…and that was when Clueless Kotetsu finally got a clue" he murmured to the empty room and took the last sip of his drink. The chilled glass with its condensation settled against the inside of his leg slowly chilling his skin.

An evening like this one-just over a month ago, he watched the recorded interview of him and Barnaby that had aired earlier that day and he remembered all too well the funny flip his stomach did as he watched their boisterous exchange. It was like watching the old home movies of himself and Tomoe. That was when he figured it out. It wasn't just friendship between them anymore though he doubted Bunny knew it. Or maybe in Bunny's eyes it was. He set the glass down on the table and grabbed the disk. He lurched to his feet and went over to the entertainment unit and ejected the DVD. He put the disk in the waiting case and then set both packaged disks into the waiting box. One taped box later, he turned to survey the bare room.

The last month had been really hard to conceal his feelings for his partner as well as his fading powers. Bunny had loosened up so much since January that he couldn't be sure that the most recent Hero TV interview just him loosening up or something better. Still, he occasionally managed to catch the odd fond look from his partner as a result of something he did that ten months before would have garnered a glare instead. He managed to hold it together for a while, trying to get a clue from Bunny about how he felt. He even went to the extent of swallowing his pride and asking for extra dance lessons from Blue Rose to make sure he wouldn't embarrass Bunny when they released their single. He'd even thought about asking Bunny out or over to learn even more about him.

Unfortunately his powers had other plans-declining faster than he expected after that fateful start the night of their performance. After Ben told him about Legend, he couldn't hold it together or justify acting on anything. It wasn't so much about his powers, although that was a large part of it, it was more about the fact that he wouldn't be able to continue working with Bunny. How could he pursue someone…maybe…as a romantic interest if he couldn't be a true partner? Someone who could stand shoulder to shoulder and have their back? How could someone accept a partner in decline? Someone who couldn't be relied on…someone who had a daughter who needed him just as much as his partner needed someone who could always have his back. He couldn't stay in Sternbuild without wanting to defend it and its inhabitants. The city needed its hero's, and Bunny wouldn't have any reason to leave aside from a relationship with Kotetsu. After being paired with Bunny for as long as he had he knew Bunny wouldn't be able to leave without feeling incomplete or resentful simply for lack of long term things to do.

His journal was more or less a countdown, unless he could figure something out, for how long he could remain by Bunny's side. It was that promise of declining power that started to get him thinking ahead more. He was afraid of breaking his promise to Tomoe…even if she wasn't around to call him on it. He didn't anticipate how hard the recent visit home would be. As much as he loved Barnaby, he loved his daughter too and she needed him more. That is, she needed him more until this recent mess with Kriem. He stalked over to the coffee table and grabbed his glass. More out of habit than anything he dumped the ice into the sink and set down the glass.

"What am I going to do, Tomoe? He's a mess and Kaede is mad at me again." He glanced over at the picture frames lying on top of the box nearest the door. The trio of pictures was unfolded next to the packing tape. Tomoe smiled out at him from that moment in time.

"_You'll do the right thing"_ the smile seemed to say. He sighed and looked around him at what little else there was to do. He looked back at the picture. Fine. The rest of the packing could wait. He had a partner to help.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: But For Love p2

Author: Mair Technosage

Pairings: T & B

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I just play with them, mess with their heads, make them take off their clothes; make them do things they may not normally do and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p>He's an idiot. He believes people wait breathless for his wisdom and anecdotes of being a hero. He isn't terribly articulate. He doesn't know when to back off. He's barely housebroken. I should know-my apartment reeked the first time he stayed over due to the spilled beer and cold fried rice that ended up ground into the floor. He has paid out a lot of money due to his mistakes. His mistakes make opportunities for others in ways that drive me mad. He's also my partner, genuine and kind.<p>

It's that kindness that I'm struggling with this morning. It might be easier if I wasn't so damn tired. Or if I had a dart board to throw things at. Instead, I stare at the wall in front of me and wish the wall wasn't such a fantastic thing for my mind to play memories on. I'm not doing well at Kotetsu's recommendation that I relax and not think about the things that bother me. I am fully aware that I think too much about things. That's why I'm trying to focus on the fact that the wall is broken only by a doorway and the slanting roof. A part of my mind reminds me that the slant of the roof here is approximately 50 degree's. The rest of my mind loops back onto what I've been trying to avoid thinking about by thinking about the wall and Kotetsu. The sounds of sizzling food cooked by Kotetsu, out of kindness, unfortunately isn't the best thing for me right now because it results in a continuation of the endless cycle of a fragment of memory filled with the sound and appearance of fire, two dead but beloved people, a shape changing phantom and opera music from a Christmas Eve long ago. Even though the only thing I can actually hear is the sound of food preparation, my mind produces opera floating above the dull roar of out of control flames. What's worse is that the gas stove is too far away for me to hear that low pitch, but I can hear it as though I'm in the same room.

I really wish Kotetsu could prepare something else…something that didn't require that sound. Maybe there wasn't anything open on the way over. He arrived way too early to have gone to bed last night. The large window in my lounge catches the light of the rising sun and thanks to my creepy, sleepless night in the chair I know the sky was still gray when he arrived at my door at some hour of the morning that, on any other day, I'd normally be turning off an alarm.

Still, that isn't his style to pick up food and I know that. He shows his kindness by providing home cooked meals, buying coffee so people don't have to drink the vile stuff prepared at work and by being honest. I never expected I'd care for my partner like I care about him. I expected to be paired with someone vaguely competent that I could overshadow easily without suffering too much popularity wise if I was seen with them. I expected the person I was paired with would be grateful to be kept in the business by being paired with me since there isn't much money to be spared on people who don't perform. I expected a job well done situation. My partner would be grateful, but leave me alone enough that I could pursue my interest in solving the mystery of my parents murder. We would work together enough to keep the sponsor's happy, I'd get my parents murderer behind bars and maybe prevent someone else from having to go through the same thing I did. Instead I got Kotetsu who was nothing like what I was expecting.

He lectured me the night we met. It's hard to take someone seriously when you'd just caught them princess style and carried them to safety. When we got paired up he tried to do business as usual and we both looked stupid. We spent a lot of time fighting as a result. He wanted to teach me the right way to be a hero (his way) and I do not like being made into a spectacle. How could I expect to get answers out of a murderer if I couldn't be taken seriously? I tried to ignore him, but he kept pulling me into his life and into the lives of those he, we, worked with on the show. I saw how he was able to actually support his fellow hero's while not actually supporting them on screen. After the incident with Lunatic when he saved me I realized that he really was a hero. A hero as defined by the original definition and not this modern title given to a bunch of folks who run around in costumes doing amazing things for a living. His philosophy finally clicked. I don't think I'll ever tell him that I understand it now. It's his fault given the fact he can't communicate clearly enough to have people listen the first time around.

It wasn't that he did what he did for the camera's, but he did what he did for the camera's because it fit into what he believed a hero should be. It was at that point that I realized that I actually liked the old man.

I probably shouldn't call him old man. He may be older than I am by a bit, but he still has the body and, in all honesty, the mentality of someone half his age. It is admirable to be in this business and manage to keep that philosophy day in and day out. Usually things didn't get gruesome on us so I know that I was more focused on points than people most of the time. Still, I agree with him—not that I particularly want to tell him that just yet. I'll save it for his birthday.

I spent a lot of time looking at the burned sash over the course of the following months after I realized that. Looking back, I still don't understand why it was so hard to trust him, what he did reminded me that he was trust worthy if a little unreliable at times.

With the warehouse incident—when I saw Origami in the form of Jake, I started to power up and noticed the PDA just as Kaburagi grabbed Origami. I later laid into him for his bone headed actions resulting in the loss of opportunity for the main reason of that lost opportunity, but also because of trust. I'd asked him to trust me and he didn't. He lied about that, or so I believed at the time. I'm still not sure if he wasn't right though. If it had been Jake, and he had been walking toward me that unsteadily, would I have just arrested him? I knew the answer later when the old man showed up and tricked me. If he hadn't been there I don't know if I would have kept from killing Jake with my bare hands. First my parents, then Kotetsu and the others…he hurt them. It's still hard for me to think about him leaving the hospital after being that badly hurt just to give me incorrect information and a flash grenade. He could have sent someone who wasn't that badly hurt, but he didn't. He came for me. I realized as we left that he did trust me but he also understood my limits and understood what it means to be at the edges of them.

I had to trust him then. It was silly to try to maintain the façade that I didn't, at least to a point. He was still an idiot. He still could make me look bad. He still caused damage, but he was also my partner and I know he took it more seriously than I did at the time—just like his code for being a hero. That epiphany as we left the arena resulted in me starting to call him Kotetsu. I'm still surprised I managed to do that with a straight face. He looked so stunned.

He continued to prove himself. He also took to dragging me out to dinner and drinks. I tried not to think about how long it had been since I had a friend to do things with. I didn't trust the other hero's half as well as I trusted Kotetsu, but they turned out to be interesting to go out with upon occasion. Nathan and Antonio were the ones I'd get roped into going places with. I think Kotetsu was worried about me not having any other friends and hoping that I'd become better friends with those two. Still, while I liked them, I didn't trust them. I think they are reliable; more so than Kotetsu can be, but it wouldn't be my choice to simply seek them out for company. Kotetsu is the only one I trust enough for that. He's different. He's my partner. He's special.

I blink as a tray and plate of what appears to be fried rice fills my vision. What is wrong with me that I didn't even notice the lack of cooking sounds?

"Food's ready. Eat up"

None of the others would be here making me eat, just Kotetsu. I would probably be mad if any of the others were here too…I'd feel…vulnerable. More so than I already feel. I probably wouldn't let them in the door. I sit up more to receive the offered tray. I wouldn't even eat something that the others would make—if they made anything. Kotetsu is special that way, but I still don't understand why he's here. I didn't call him or do anything to make him worry, he's just here. "What is it", I murmur aloud. I can't sort out my thoughts enough.

Kotetsu misunderstands and blunders forward with a rather awkward explanation. I can't tell him my specific rheum nations, so I instead ask "why are you doing this?"

He explains his worry which takes my mind back to the very thing I don't want to think about but haven't been able to forget. The changing murderer. My worries spill forth from my lips just as my tears splash onto thoughtfully prepared fried rice.

He still listens. He doesn't take away the rice, though I know he's disappointed that I'm crying on it rather than eating it. I'm ashamed for crying in front of him and onto the food he prepared for me. Then he makes a stereotypical Kotetsu recommendation—retracing steps. That works when you're trying to find something you've lost. While my mind might be mixed up, I haven't lost it. Not yet. Still, it's better than anything else I've been able to come up with after a night of thinking and looping memories. It may be crazy enough to work so I ignore the strange tone of voice and phrasing he used to make the suggestion and set aside the tray.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: But For Love p3

Author: Mair Technosage

Pairings: T & B

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I just play with them, mess with their heads, make them take off their clothes; make them do things they may not normally do and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p>I'm used to waking up alone. I'm just not used to waking up alone after passing out in the middle of a crowd and into my partners arms. I didn't think Kotetsu would abandon me like that, and fully expected to see him sitting next to my bed when I woke. When I didn't find him anywhere in the infirmary, I signed myself out and went looking for him. I knew he wouldn't go far.<p>

I found him doing something rather typical for him—being childish and riding one of the tigers on the ice rink. I smiled until I overheard more of the conversation. I didn't expect the topic of his phone conversation, nor did I anticipate the sensation of being psychologically eviscerated by words that aren't even directed at me. My heart throbs painfully as the tormented four year old in my mind cries out once more that someone he cares for is leaving him. The last rational thought I have, in hindsight, was that I needed him to confirm or deny what he said to my face. When the call disconnects and he lowers the phone, tense words are forcibly ejected from my person. They hardly make sense as I watch him turn. Maybe it's because of his daughter and it's only temporary. Maybe he'll be back after a few months or a year.

My stomach is still in the knot that started on that rink.

I barely listened to what he said—all I wanted was an answer that would end the feeling of betrayal. Instead he lied. Kotetsu T. Kaburagi lied. I know he lied because I understand him and his damn hero code and ethics. I understand why he acts the way he does even if I don't always agree with him. It was something that took me a while to learn and fully understand, mainly because I didn't want to at first. I understand what he believes a hero should be and it is not what he's spouted off as to the reason why he wanted to quit. I've seen him working harder and getting stronger in the gym. It must be something with him. Being a hero is his mission in life. He chose it even, to an extent, over his own daughter. Even now, he's helping me in a way only he can, but he's lying to me, his partner, about this and it hurts.

I went from hurt to angry so fast that if emotions were gears I would have stripped them all. I am still angry that even though I trust him, he is still lying to me and doesn't seem to trust me half as much as I trust him. He must know that I know, and would know, that he's lying and yet he still said what he did. It's like my parents dying all over again because I know he is serious about quitting and that he doesn't want to tell me the truth about why he's quitting. Me, his partner. His _friend_. Back at the rink, half way through that thought, I realized what I've been asking him and that he hadn't answered the questions.

I'd made an effort to get back under control. Really. I'd started walking away to calm down and give him some time to rethink his plan. Then I felt his hand on my arm—a touch like so many of the others given to me by Kotetsu. It stopped me as intended, but the metaphorical gloves came off. I reacted like a child deprived of a favorite toy. It wasn't a conscious thought…and I still feel that way. Rational thought had long since checked out at that point and if I was going to be hurt then he was going to hurt. Words designed to hurt slashed at his pride—his work. I was too angry to pick something else because I know that this is the only thing that would get him to stop quitting, the desire to prove me wrong.

My cheek still tingles from the stinging slap he gave me. I stopped talking and looked back at him to see cold anger on his face. There is no remorse for hitting me. I wiped the corner of my mouth and felt dampness there. I didn't think he'd cut me, but he didn't hold back either. I didn't get what I wanted. He doesn't say he won't quit. He started to apologize for hitting me which doesn't match with the expression I saw directly after he hit me. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes at the time and they aren't far away now. Luckily my hair hides me from Uncle Maverick's eyes. He'd ask questions and that's something between me and Kotetsu.

Kotetsu took a step forward and I left. I was done. The last thing I heard from him as I jumped away was him asking me to wait.

Uncle Maverick isn't hiding his concern well. And I've got to start talking otherwise this is just going to end up worse for me with a round of 1,000 questions and emotional blackmailing. I'll let Kotetsu Kaburagi talk to him about quitting. I'm not going to make that any easier on him.

Funny how when you get bad news the other bad news doesn't quite seem so bad. I tell Uncle Maverick about what I've learned from Kriem about my parent's murder.

The tea Uncle Maverick gave me isn't helping much so I instead watch the steam as it creates shapes as it leaves the surface of the tea. Too bad the steam can't jog my memory. I wish I knew more than the two constants weighing on my mind—1.) that my parent's murder is not solved and 2.) that Kotetsu is one of the few people in this world who can hurt me. His betrayal and lack of trust hurts as much as the death of my parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: But For Love p4

Author: Mair Technosage

Pairings: T & B

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I just play with them, mess with their heads, make them take off their clothes; make them do things they may not normally do and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p>I never wanted to hurt Barnaby. How do you tell someone that you can't stay by their side because you aren't good enough? How do you tell someone that your abilities might last almost four minutes but then only last three and a half and someone dies as a result? I said something similar to Tomoe about not being good enough when she told me that Kaede was on the way and she laughed at me. She didn't accept not being good enough as an answer. He just stood there and I was torn between wanting to hug him and trying to laugh it off. I should have gone for the hug because Bunny just played the trust card (again!) and then started hitting below the belt. Maybe Muramasa has something about that whole you-try-to-handle-things-by-yourself-and-make-us-worry-when-you-tell-us-things-are-fine-when-we-know-they-aren't thing I do.<p>

He disappeared on me completely. And I looked. I called his phone, checked the gym and his apartment. I expected that he'd give me the silent treatment, but to completely disappear? That wasn't his style. Admittedly, I managed to upset him pretty badly, but he hurt me too. Hearing those things from someone you love hurts. I slapped him to try to get him to stop what he was saying and listen to me—like you might slap someone who's hysterical. I didn't want to hurt him any more than I already had.

Maverick didn't seem to be 100% above board I started getting really worried when he didn't know where Bunny was either. When I became a wanted man and found out where Bunny had been with Maverick I knew someone had done something to him. Bunny would never have been so …unconcerned about Samantha vanishing or dying. Ok, so I was the one she vanished on, but I know he would have called me when he found out partially because I was his partner (even if I was quitting) and partly because I was also his friend. He knows me well enough to know that I may be an idiot, but that I'm not a murderer. Even if he thought I did it he would have used the GPS on my phone to hunt me down and scream at me. He wouldn't have ignored me. For all he over thinks things, he is still a man of action.

I was completely unprepared for the other hero's to forget me. The fact that it was Lunatic that knew and saved me—wow. I'm still amazed about that. I'm just glad that Ben still knew me. I'm also glad that he had an old suit of mine. I don't want to know how it got so wrinkled or why he keeps it in the trunk of his cab. I'm sure any answers mine come up with at the moment will not make me terribly comfortable. At any rate, I've got my old costume and it's going to help me jog some memories. I hope.

So here I am, freezing my ass off on the top of my former place of employment in a costume I never thought I'd wear again. I'm hoping my plan works because it's all I've got. I will not hurt any of my friends intentionally. If we fight I'll end up screwed. Especially if Bunny shows up. Samantha, I'm convinced, is the only reason he was able to trust people. With as much as he's lied about where Bunny was and what was going on with him, I highly doubt Maverick would have been a good person to teach Bunny about trust.

I shudder as the wind ruffles my cape. This thing really isn't a good costume to be waiting around in when it's December and snow could fall.

I scan the horizon and spot a jet copter coming in with Sky High flying next to it. The throb of the engines becomes audible. Show time. It gets me a bit nervous when everyone but Bunny drops onto the roof from the helicopter. I stand a better chance at winning the fight if one starts without him participating, but he also is the one who knows me best aside from Antonio, and I got no help from him earlier, so it would be nice if Bunny could help me straighten out the others.

I do my best to focus on convincing the hero's starting with my old Wild Roar, but it falls flat on them. Even Antonio, who approved of that the first time he saw it, doesn't change his mind about me. It's maddening and frustrating that they don't believe that I am Wild Tiger and the person who has supported them all this time. They actually think I killed someone and would stalk them for creepy kicks and giggles.

I'm more embarrassed that it takes Kaede to make them see the light, literally in this case, but happy too since it means I'm not going to die today. I'm also kind of relieved that she knows what I do now. It's helped her understand why I couldn't be with her as much as either of us wanted. She had a long train ride to think about that. Still, she doesn't belong on the roof and now that she's got this bit figured out there's no telling when she'll connect the dots about the book Bunny signed for her. I probably shouldn't have told her I stood in line all night to get it for her.

Now the only real challenge of the day is Bunny. He didn't get his memory straightened out thanks to Sky High and he is the only one who really can take me out because I don't want to hurt him. Love sucks that way. And the snazzy new suit may make things difficult and my current one isn't going to hold up to the abuse he, in that suit, will dish out. I have to say, though, I'd prefer a little death from him instead of the funeral he's apparently planning so here's hoping I have more luck on my side today than he does.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: But For Love p6

Author: Mair Technosage

Pairings: T & B

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I just play with them, mess with their heads, make them take off their clothes; make them do things they may not normally do and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p>Kotetsu. When I realized what Maverick had done to me and the others, what he made us do to you, I wanted to gut him like the fat hog primed for the slaughter house. Still, embracing on the bridge was not the time or place to discuss what I felt about what he had done to you… us…especially when the hug made me want to kiss you out of sheer relief that you were ok after everything you'd been through in the last 24 hours. I can't believe how much you just took from me alone. I may have had a scrambled memory, and you may have a suit to protect you but there was nothing wrong with my eyes catching a glimpse of the new potholes. You should have called me "Bunny-chan" earlier, idiot.<p>

When we found out he had Kaede and the others, I realized the megalomaniac would tear apart other families all for the sake of his insane vision and need for power.

Listening to the two of them talk about the fake you standing in front of us-the glow tracks on the android's face plate and the silence from it were maddening. It made me angry. I can't believe I ever thought that you were that wordless lump—especially given that you never shut up when we're getting ready to head out especially if I'm hot under the collar about something.

It made me even madder when we couldn't really land any sort of a hit on the damn thing. The battle became a blur until you finally managed to get the thing restrained and yelled at me about the gun. I didn't want to shoot. I saw the power of the gun earlier when it fired on us. We had to take the android down and it was taking all your strength to keep it restrained. I finally shot because I realized my reason for the hesitation was to do with trust. You said you could get out of the way. I had to trust you, my partner, to know your limits.

Holding you now, motionless, in my arms I understand what you couldn't tell me before. I understand why you couldn't tell me and it breaks my heart. You silly old man. For someone who understands so much, you are such an idiot. I thought I hurt yesterday when you told me you were quitting…that's nothing to what I feel now. I know there are tears on my face. I know there are tears on Kaede's face. You…you…you were so loved…by both of us. Even if I didn't realize how much I loved you until now. Guess what old man, there are some things you can't protect people from. Would I have hesitated if I knew? Would I have fired?

They say that when you die your life flashes before your eyes. I'm not the one dead, yet I see my life with you. The way you talked to the boy during that first incident after we partnered up—how you got him to do something heroic after causing so much damage. Your grudging thanks after I saved a girl that later I found out was Kaede—your daughter. Our discussion on how best to defuse the bomb. Your encouragement of Karina and the huge crush she developed as a result that always made me feel unhappy for reasons I could never understand. Your transparent actions while trying to "celebrate" my birthday and by giving me a capture and the points that went with it. You defending me from Lunatic. The incident with the mayor's son when we ended up drunk off our asses and yet I still managed to stay awake long enough to watch you drift off to sleep for no reason I knew of at the time. The mess with Kriem and Jake and you pushing me every step of the way, making me mad, making me question my judgment and my ability to trust you…you trusting me. The nights out with Nathan and Antonio, and you making sure I had a good time even though I was happy to know what you truly cared about me. I don't know if you ever realized that my "payment" request for going out was a joke. I would have gone if you'd simply asked that I do it for you. I missed you terribly when you went home and had to fight to keep from grabbing hold of you when you returned. Hindsight is 20/20 and it kills me to think of how much I assumed, missed and hurt you in the last 48 hours. I can see that everything you've done has been out of love for me and Kaede.

Maverick is intruding from the background. He's a fucking bastard. I will make him pay for taking you away from me and Kaede. Especially Kaede. The fucker has ruined another child's life for his fucking power trip. You slide to the floor as Kaede leans over you—sobbing. I see the tears that ceased collecting in your eyes glint as you…your body settles on the floor and I turn toward the fucker and his puppetmaster. My arms tingle with the phantom sensation of you still filling them.

Maverick's the reason I couldn't trust the hero's before and you better believe I trust them now. I'll mourn you properly when I can get good and plastered on the best that Maverick's millions can buy in private. On top of my regret of loosing you, I regret not taking the encouragement you gave me to make friends with the others. Right now it's time to make sure I don't end up with a third regret. It's time to take down the source of our misfortune and missed opportunity down.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: But For Love p6

Author: Mair Technosage

Pairings: T & B

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I just play with them, mess with their heads, make them take off their clothes; make them do things they may not normally do and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p>Pain is an interesting thing. Once you get to a certain point your body will stop you from feeling it in one of two ways—increasing the adrenaline so it's harder to feel or by shutting down the body so it can completely ignore it. Unfortunately, when one has already gotten pounded the body's response tends to be to shut down. On the plus side, passing out is preferable to dying and I'm kinda glad that I managed to pass out before confessing to Bunny. The blast from the gun and the exploding robot did a number on my ribs and I'm still not sure if I managed to escape without getting a punctured lung. My chest hurts and it's hard enough to draw a breath.<p>

Though, if I had died I would have been kicking myself for not telling him…actually, it would probably be better that he not know that I love him and want to jump his bones. Hasn't worked yet for Nathan and Antonio and Nathan's been hitting on Antonio for years so I kinda doubt it would have worked out for me and Bunny. Bunny's been mad at me enough for one life time I think. And I almost told him too. Started to say something and had to stutter out something else instead. Why I picked his eyelashes I really don't know. Actually, I do. Eyes would have ended up clueing him in to my confession. I wouldn't pick it up, but Bunny's smarter than I am. Though…from his facial expression I think he may have understood what I didn't say anyway.

Back to the pain thing though. When a person passes out from pain it's generally expected that they'll wake back up in an ambulance or hospital. That's what usually happens when I get this screwed up. I do NOT expect to wake back up with some fucker threatening my little girl with a gun. Nope. Not good for the continued health of a fucker. See, I may have been a looser to her in the past, but I am not going to loose her while I still have the ability to do something about it. So as painful as consciousness can be after being royally hurt, adrenalin is really handy for knocking fuckers out. It enables you to sit up when you feel bones grind in all the wrong places. It allows you to stand even when you realize that you realize it's the skin and inflamed muscles rather than strength that are keeping you upright.

Just in case you haven't punched someone before, it kinda hurts. There is a flash of pain when the knuckles connect with the target and the abrupt reduction in forward speed—the shock of which ripples down the arm to the shoulder which has weight behind it if you've done it right to keep going. All the same, it's intensely satisfying to watch someone go sprawling away from the person they threatened. Especially if they're stunned. I never thought I was much of a sadist, but watching that fat coward topple back like a tipped cow with an expression that reminds me of a bully when just got a stolen treat ripped out of their hand by a recognized authority figure—I got a huge amount of satisfaction out of it.

Still, you just stood there looking at me. I was worried that you were mad at me until you raised your face guard. I saw the relief in your eyes and realized that you were far from mad. Then there was more pain as you pulled me into a hug. The pain increased as Kaede latched on and yet it wasn't beyond what I could stand given that the touches from you and Kaede took the pain you gave away just as quickly. I think it helped that you two kept to bits that were vaguely untouched from the blast. You even kept me upright and hopefully wince free when Blue Rose latched on though she wasn't even half as careful. Remind me to thank you for letting go when Origami's throwing star came at us because bending to avoid that thing with folks clinging to me was not going to work without resulting in loss of consciousness again.

I still can't believe Maverick preferred to wipe his own memory. Maybe our personal pocket wizard can create some sort of device to force him to remember because I refuse to allow the one clue we had to go down the friggin' drain. And I want to hit him again. I just don't want to hit someone so utterly defenseless. Hero's don't hit people who can't hit back.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: But For Love p7

Author: Mair Technosage

Pairings: T & B

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I just play with them, mess with their heads, make them take off their clothes; make them do things they may not normally do and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p>You let me help you down in the elevator, but you wouldn't let me carry you. If I thought for a second I could get away with it I would have gotten you into an elevator alone with me and I would have stripped you down to make sure you weren't hiding any other injuries. I'm still not entirely certain you didn't rise from the dead. Seeing your body, unobstructed by the torn body suit and purpling with bruises with the chest rising and falling—that's what I need to see at the moment.<p>

Though, if I carried you I'd probably be trying not to stare at the abs showing through your body suit that look better than just about anything else on you.

It was hard to remove my hands from you when we got to the lobby and the reporters because I know you belonged in an ambulance but wouldn't go until Maverick was secured. Kaede knew it too. Stubborn Kotetsu—the only thing you'd allow was to leave a hand on Kaede's shoulder.

Then, in one of your finest hours, you announced your retirement. You got your wish and retired. In that moment I knew I couldn't continue without you by my side. I knew that it had been Maverick pushing me the whole way and all I'd cared about were the points…ok, and saving people, but I am competitive and that's how I was able to stay in this for so long—not thinking about when I'd run into someone I couldn't save …like I almost did tonight. I looked at this as a competition with us having the advantage because we were a team. Besides, you'd need my help with healing. "Then I will retire too." It makes sense.

A wave of relief sweeps through me as I realize I probably just saved myself a lot of PTSD reactions by going out there to stop criminals and getting scared when you aren't by my side. Judging from past incidents involving fire and others with Ouroboros, I'd probably flip out thinking you were dead or dying somewhere and that this isn't real if I continued. You've been my partner for as long as I've been a hero.

Pao-Lin seemed surprised but Karina did not. I think Karina understood how I felt. You started to protest, but when I finished explaining about Maverick pushing me in the first place you smiled a smile that told me you understood. That smile got to me.

"But right now you need to get checked out at the hospital. Fainting from pain is not acceptable."

"Aw, Bunny-chan…"

"Only uncool idiots refuse to get checked out." Kaede turned and stepped slightly away to peer up at her father. "Besides, I'm going to…be in…trouble. Grandma!"

"Huh?"

The by play between father and daughter was amusing. Until I realized that the Kaburagi family probably just saw this whole thing played out on TV like the rest of Sternbuild. "Both of you get into the ambulance and I'll ride with you and let you use my phone." Hopefully he was distracted enough by pain to forget that he has a cell phone.

Kotetsu's expression turned sheepish as he seems to have figured out what his daughter was telling him and he sighed. "You may have an idea there. Mine was disconnected when Maverick decided to turn me into a criminal." He looked over toward the waiting ambulance, "Still, it seems odd to leave in an ambulance while I'm still standing."

"Eh? Don't be an idiot. You aren't standing very well and if I hug you like I want to you might just fall down! You scared me!" Kaede yelled.

I smothered a laugh. "Kaede, why don't you show him how scary the ambulance is…" My eyes flicked from the suddenly irate girl to the source of the concern. "Please, Kotetsu, just take it?"

He didn't move at first. Just studied my face. "Let's go." He sighed then. "It's not like I have anywhere for me and Kaede to go at the moment anyway. I gave notice on my apartment and I'm sure my boxes have been put out on the street now thanks to Maverick's stunt."

"I'll go take care of those, Kotetsu," Antonio broke in. "I'll get them to Barnaby's place and he can help you move if he's serious about quitting. He'll have the time."

I stopped reaching for Kotetsu to help him into the back of the waiting ambulance at Antonio's words. Sucker punched again. I knew why he was leaving, but leaving the city? I hadn't thought about that. My eyes flicked to Kotetsu's face as I helped him into the back of the vehicle. I did a quick rummage for my key and tossed it in Antonio's direction. I brought out my phone as I got in and sat down next to Kotetsu on the cot. The paramedic secured one of the two doors as Kotetsu called out his thanks to Antonio.

The paramedic hopped into the back with us and closed the other door. "Lay down Wild Tiger. You're in our hands and our liability company won't be pleased if you get hurt even more or break something in here." The stocky woman smiled at Kaede. "Into the jump seat with you next to your dad and buckle up, and you—", I glanced at the woman who winked at me, "you'll keep that stubborn patient on the gurney."

Kotetsu took the phone out of my offering hand as I stared in surprise at the paramedic. She sat down on the jump seat opposite Kaede where she could keep an eye on us and buckled her belt. One knock later on the partition between us and the driver and I felt the ambulance start to move. Kotetsu laid down on his side and hissed at the angle of his legs and torso. Guiltily, I kept low and got off of the gurney long enough to assist him in getting his legs where they belonged. The phone call connected on speaker as I sat back down with thoughts swirling over the day's events.

Then it occurred to me that everyone who was watching Kotetsu punch out Maverick saw me hug him shortly after that. The fight, the tears, our helmet cam's would have caught everything.

A piercing yell came from Kotetsu and Kaede's direction caught my attention and I looked over to see near identical expressions of apology on both of their faces. I could barely make out the face on my angle, but judging from the voice it was probably Kotetsu's mother scolding the pair of them. I watched as Kotetsu tried to sooth his mother's anger, but Kaede proved to be the smart one taking the silent road as Kotetsu's mother's voice cut through his as she continued to scold him.

I looked down at my hands away from the family scene, however awkward it was at the moment, and tried to collect my thoughts. I needed a plan. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Kotetsu to see him looking at me over the phone screen as his mother told him that they would come to town to pick up Kaede and Kotetsu after they had an understanding of how long he would be in the hospital. I sat up a little straighter and reached out and took the phone. "I'm sorry for the intrusion on your private conversation. I—"

"You! You should have known better, Barnaby Brooks! How did you not catch on to Kotetsu's declining abilities? You give off the impression of being vaguely smart in your interviews so how did you manage to miss something like that, eh? I know my son's an idiot for being on the business end of a gun, but what is your excuse?" I nearly dropped the phone as the round face frowned up at me.

"I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you and your family," I tried to remember all the smooth lines and tones I'd used for flirting with the fans and reporters to try and calm the obviously concerned woman down. "I have made arrangements with a friend of ours, to pick up Kotetsu's belongings and take them to my apartment. Kotetsu and Kaede are both welcome in my home until Kotetsu is well enough to move house."

"Two bachelors and a child in the city? You're too skinny so you can't possibly cook healthy enough food to get him well." I felt my face flame. Now I knew where Kotetsu got that one.

"Please don't think I can't care for your son and granddaughter for a short time. I assure you that I-"

"Given you've done so well already?"

"Mom!" Kotetsu whined.

My eyes flicked briefly to Kotetsu. I learned from him though and wasn't about to let Anju Kaburagi get started again. "I am sorry, but please allow me to extend my hospitality until Kotetsu is better. I have resigned from being a hero and therefore have time to care for him and help Kaede with any lessons she may have missed."

The woman on the phone harrumphed and turned to someone just out of sight. "Will that suit you, Muramasa?" I didn't catch the response, but she gave me a stare that I was more used to seeing from Kotetsu at the beginning of our partnership. "You will call, Barnaby Brooks, and if any of you weigh so much as one pound less than the stats in the most recent magazine you will be coming back with us and you'll all be learning to cook from the ground up until you meet my standards. Talk to you soon."

I stared as the screen went blank and then switched my gaze to two more very similar bemused expressions. I wasn't terribly happy with the "you're gonna get it look" that was hinted at in Kotetsu's face.

Kotetsu let his head fall back into the pillow. "We're doomed Kaede."

"My cooking isn't that bad! I've been practicing!"

Kaede stared. "You've been practicing? You mean you don't cook on a regular basis or have someone to cook for you?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to speak and realized it was going to come out bad. There was nothing that would salvage the "cool" reputation. "I've learned to cook fried rice…" I offered.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: But For Love p8

Author: Mair Technosage

Pairings: T & B

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I just play with them, mess with their heads, make them take off their clothes; make them do things they may not normally do and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p>The doctor wanted Bunny to take Kaede somewhere else, preferably home. I wanted Kaede and Bunny to wait out side the room. Bunny glared at the doctor and Kaede called me an idiot again. Neither of us, doctor or patient, got our wish. I knew about the busted ribs—I've had broken ribs before. I didn't know about the split sternum, fractured jaw and cheek bone or how they were going to have to carefully set the floating piece of rib so it didn't end up in my lung. Just what I wanted to do, sign release forms for a surgery that I'd have to wait to have while they keep an eye on me due to the concussion I'm apparently suffering from. As it was the heaviest thing they'd probably let me lift right now is the pen in my hand. The abdominal wall strain was bad enough that I now had athletic tape keeping everything in place so the muscles don't become herniated. Not being able to stretch properly or lift anything for at least two weeks is going to suck.<p>

Bunny looked a bit green when the doctor went over the broken ribs, apparently realizing he could have punctured one of my lungs if he'd picked me up like he wanted to. This is why he should trust the person who's been around the block more.

Kaede is just scared. She has a death grip on my hand which thankfully, was in better shape from the blast than the rest of me. With everything that's happened in her life and mine up to this point, nothing is going to convince her to leave until after I make it out of surgery by at least a day I'm guessing. Or maybe that's wishful thinking. She's never known me to be hurt even half as bad as I currently am.

Me? I'm kind of hoping that maybe I can get clean first before the serious treatment starts if I promise to be good. The down side of coming in on an ambulance is that they treat first, clean later. The splitting headache will be much easier to deal with if I don't have to smell myself as well as the hospital smells.

"Doc, you may as well allow a cot in here because Kaede isn't going anywhere for at least 24 hours and Bunny is her temporary guardian and I'd like to see you get him out of here." I smiled. "However, if you bring in a cot then you'll know where she's sleeping and Bunny will take the chair and they'll both keep me from doing what I did last time."

The doctor's frown turns into a glare as I take the offered clipboard and put the signatures on the lines indicated. "Mr. Tiger, if you think the hospital is going to be subject to blackmail-"

"I'd recommend putting the cot near the window in the corner. That way you'll have a couple feet of space that you won't have if it's further down the wall or on this side of the bed." I interrupted.

"Mr. Tiger—"

"Doctor, this isn't a request." Bunny said softly. "We both stay until at least after the surgery. I'll get a change of clothes brought to us." His black and red skin suit stood out like a dark shadow on the white wall. "You need us, who know the extent of my partner's injuries, to see that he complies with treatment without using his 100 power to try to heal faster as that isn't a reliable way to heal and can exhaust a person faster. Given his current condition, that would not be a wise thing for him to try."

"Not to mention I want to get clean. When can I get clean? Quite honestly I'm not all that keen on sponge baths and using a bit of power wouldn't be all bad." I toss the cover back to reveal my oh-so-fashionable hospital clothing and underwear. I let one leg fall from the bed and meet the doctor's eyes. I feel Kaede's grip get even tighter.

"I'll see what can be done Mr. Tiger," the doctor took his clipboard back from me and turned on his heel. Before he exited the room, he said "There is a shower with a shower chair in that room there. Barnaby Brooks can assist you or you can wait for a nurse."

Oh, tough call. Wait for a nurse for who knows how long or possibly have Bunny catch on and ditch me. Maybe. The door closed behind the doctor and Kaede's grip lessened a little. I took a chance and turned to look at Bunny and manage to catch a whiff of stale male. Ugh. He was looking after the doctor with a slightly embarrassed look on his face. His gaze shifted to look at me and a slight flush appeared. It was something I'd never seen before. Talk about skyrocketing hopes. The decision has been made. "You up for that Bunny?"

I received a nod in response. My next challenge will be to make it through getting clean without having Kaede catch on or getting a hard on with Bunny. Here's hoping I come out of this either with a new partner or at least the old one still on friendly terms. Injuries aside, my odd's have been running better than Bunny's.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: But For Love p9

Author: Mair Technosage

Pairings: T & B

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I just play with them, mess with their heads, make them take off their clothes; make them do things they may not normally do and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p>Kotetsu. Kotetsu naked. It was hard enough to watch them get him out of the skin suit but I got my health confirmation then. It's mostly indestructible so cutting it off him wasn't an option. The bruising revealed as the remaining bits of the skin suit were peeled off had me feeling guilty all over again. Now I have to help him get out of the ever too short hospital gown and remaining tight black shorts. In spite of looking like a piece of raw meat, he still looks wonderful. And alive. And I need to not think about those horrid moments earlier this evening when I thought otherwise—he's alive. I untied the string and pulled the top away from his battered form. I draped the top on the hook on the back of the bathroom door and turned back to help with his underwear. It's the naked part that I have to deal with now. Sometime in the ER, after Kotetsu managed to remain lucid and didn't appear to have any visible damage, my hormones woke up.<p>

I realize that one of the bodies' automatic way's to eliminate stress is physical activity. Sex being one of the most effective ways with the release of endorphins and physical activity combined. The fact that Kotetsu's body is incredible and the last person I was attracted to in passing was in higschool and looked similar, body wise, to Kotetsu… This was going to be an interesting experience. One I'm not exactly prepared to deal with at the moment. Maybe in a bit when I've had a chance to evaluate the situation. Except for the simple fact that I don't know how much time I have since he's moving!

Honestly, ever since I found out he was a widower I started thinking about him taking care of someone else the way he takes care of me. I just never quite made it to the sex part. Now, on my knees in front of him, it's all I can think of. Only it's not about thinking of him and his wife. It's about me and the need to reassure myself that he's still here by any means necessary. I duck my head, grab hold of the waste band and tug the tight shorts down to his ankles. I watch his leg's shift and I belatedly realize that the shower chair is just below my eye level and I have a very clear view of his…oh my. I drag my eyes down to his ankles and help him fully out of his underwear.

I get to my feet, mouth bone dry and put the underwear on top of the toilet. I turn back to the shower and pull off the shower head and turn on the water. I hold it over the drain, fingertips in the water until I feel the water warm. I turn and hold the shower head over Kotetsu and watch as the water courses over his dark hair, face and onto his shoulders. As it slides over the athletic tape keeping his ribs and sternum in place he exhales shallowly, eyes closed, bowing his head forward and then back under the spray. I can't help but smile as his hair flattens under the pressure of the water. I shift the shower head to course over his face, shoulders and chest. His arms move slowly, hands cupping together under the spray before splashing water back onto his jaw and neck. It's his eyes opening that I'm somehow unprepared for. They go straight through me. His gaze is charged with something, it's not quite sex, but it's more than regular awareness.

"L-lean forward a little. I'll get your back wet and then hand you the shower head while I get the shampoo." I can't believe I _stuttered_!

A small smile twitches at the corner of his mouth and his expression shifts into a mix of that awareness, sympathy and affection. His hands brace on the arms of the shower chair and he slowly let's his body go forward. Belatedly, I shift the water spray to his back and watch as the water courses over his well muscled shoulders, more bruises and older scars down to his buttocks. For some odd reason it strikes me as a sensible butt. It's lean, like the rest of him, and well muscled rather than bony. It strikes me that I probably have more fat on me than he has on him simply because he has more actual muscle.

Suddenly his face is back and I realize that he's catching the spray on his chin and chest. I blink as a smirk forms on his face. "Enjoying the view?"

I fight the blush attempting to rise and hand him the shower head and turn toward the soap dish and swear that the only thing there is hand soap. "Do you mind if I use liquid hand soap instead?" I am not going to answer his question. I don't want to lie—lately there have been too many lies between us.

"Not at all." His voice is tinged with amusement and I know that I must have failed in my attempt to not blush at least a little.

I reach over to the sink and get four pumps of soap in my hand and turn back to him. He's still smirking and very casually directing the water spray over his legs and crotch. I rub my hands together and move in back of him and start with his hair. Hand soap, for the record, should never be used as a substitute for shampoo. It takes several more pumps before there is anything resembling lather in his hair. I do my best to keep my eyes focused on his head, occasionally picking out pieces of debris. I try not to think about how some of the pieces are probably from his suit. When it reaches a state of "good enough" I put my hand out for the shower head.

"God Bunny, you could do that to me all night and I probably wouldn't mind."

His words startle me in the enclosed space, but I recover quickly and rinse his hair. My mind put's down a mark for Kotetsu liking people playing with his hair and hand the shower head back to him. I move around him to grab the hand soap again and mentally curse not having a handkerchief at least. Paper towels don't make decent wash cloths. I turn back and notice that Kotetsu has shifted in the shower chair to give me access to his back. I brace myself, squirt more soap into my hand and start on his neck and shoulders. I stick to the easy stuff first the move down his back. His muscles are rock hard with pain and tension under my palms as I move the soap over him. I swallow hard as I get to his butt, take a deep breath and try to imagine all sorts of ugly people. My skin suit will hide NOTHING if I get hard. It doesn't work and by the time I'm done with his back side I have to move to his arms and he'll be able to see me. I hold out my hand for the shower head to give me a little bit more time and Kotetsu complies, hissing as something twinges.

Maverick. Instantly, my hard on starts to fade as his pasty face and huge mole balloon's in my mind. Not the mental image I'd prefer, but I'm thankful I came up with something. I sighed and handed the shower head back to Kotetsu.

"Bunny?"

"Hm?"

"You ok back there?"

I move around him to grab some more soap and start on his arms. "I'm fine."

The smirk is gone now and a puzzled expression is in place. "You're so quiet."

"The same could be said about you. I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked as I soaped his second arm, trying not to enjoy the feel of him too much.

"No, just stiffening up. A lot. Give me some of that soap, I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to stand being upright."

I gave him a couple pumps of soap in his free hand and started rinsing his arm not occupied with … Bunny, over and out. My thoughts screeched to a halt as I watched him lather his dick and balls. The hand came up for more soap and I automatically handed the shower head to the now rinsed arm and hand and dispensed a couple more pumps of soap into the extended hand. He went to work on his abdomen as I stared. My thought processes re-engaged with a concerted effort and I swallowed, probably audibly this time and put more soap on my hands, knelt down and started tackling his legs.

My mind had a new mantra. Maverick, keep the hands moving, Maverick, keep the hands moving. A flush of water sluiced over the legs I washed and I felt something hit my forehead. I glanced up to see water rinsing away white suds from Kotetsu's dick and upper legs. I stood quickly and my shoulder smacked against the water tap. It was my turn to hiss now as I grabbed for my shoulder.

"Hey, you ok Bunny?"

"I'm fine" I managed to choke out as my eyes tried to track the path of the water while my mind made the effort to drag my eyes to view his face. "Do you want me to try washing your chest?" The pain in my shoulder is a useful distraction because thinking of Maverick was starting to loose its effectiveness. Hormones that hadn't been around for a while were busy celebrating in the back of my head that they now had some fodder for lonely nights.

"Nah, I'll need some pain meds before I try that one." I watched as he continued to rinse his legs off and then flicked the spray up onto his chest. His head turned and his eyes latched on to mine. "I think you can turn it off now."

I reached over, took the shower head from him and turned off the water. Droplets of water glinted in the light on his skin and the pieces of athletic tape. I grabbed a handful of paper towels and handed them to him. Grabbing some for myself I started on getting his hair reasonably dry. We worked in silence broken only by the request for additional paper towels. I finished with his legs and reached over for the underwear on the toilet. "You'll have clean ones tomorrow." I vowed as I slipped them over his feet and up to his knees before helping him stand. I tugged them up to his thighs and watched as hands darker than mine put his dick safely in and tucked to the right as I slipped the shorts up the rest of the way.

I rose to my feet and grabbed the hospital garment off its hook. I held it up and helped him slip it back on. My hands slid over the cloth to the strings. His hand met my hands at there and captured them as they finished the first part of the knot. Startled, my eyes rose from the ties to his face. He looked more serious than I'd ever seen him. I barely felt the fingers that held my chin in place as his lips pressed against mine, surprised my fingers twitched tighter on the ties and suddenly his tongue was in my mouth. My eyes widened and met his brown eyed gaze. His eyes seemed amused as his tongue stroked mine twice, twisted and then retreated. A lighter kiss brushed against my lips which I finally responded to beyond autopilot.

My hands relaxed and the fingers vanished from my chin and the ties from my hand. Kotetsu smiled and finished securing the top. "Thank you, Bunny." He turned and took a step toward the door.

My brain returned in a rush as my face burned with a sudden blush. He slipped with his next step and my hands shot out to steady him at the shoulders. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow…" he hissed as I held him.

"Are you ok?"

"I will be." He turned as I relaxed my grip. "Are you?"

"What?"

"Ok?"

"I will be." I said, borrowing his line. "What…what was the kiss for?" Too much had happened over the last few days to have this conversation, but when you get kissed by your partner…former partner…some things just have to happen.

Kotetsu looked slightly pained. "It was a thank you and it…it was also a confession…of sorts." He sighed. "Your reactions in the shower made me think that maybe there is a chance and my instincts yelled at me to go for it. Of course, I'm going to blame it on everything today and the pain that doesn't have me thinking clearly and anything else I can if I read the situation wrong with you. But…I can't talk about it today…it's not going to come out right if I try. And Kaede is in the next room."

Not quite as shaky, I let his shoulders go. "We'll have a proper discussion about this and soon. We both have plans to make…but…" I broke off, unsure of what I meant to say.

He nodded. "Plans that didn't consider this a possibility even an hour ago... Heh, welcome to the world of using your instincts!"

I felt a smile form on my face and opened the door. When we went into the room we noticed that a cot had been brought up and Kaede was seated on it, eyes glued on her father's form. Her eyes glittered in the light as she watched us come into the room. Kotetsu eased back onto the bed and Kaede got up from the cot to hop back up onto his hospital bed. She latched onto his arm and curled up against his less injured side. I watched as he ruffled her hair and let out a careful sigh. His eyes met mine and smiled.

I smiled back, and walked over to the chair. A minute later the armor was shoved under the bed, Kaede was asleep and Kotetsu was on his way.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: But For Love p10

Author: Mair Technosage

Pairings: T & B

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I just play with them, mess with their heads, make them take off their clothes; make them do things they may not normally do and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p>It's amazing how a person can remember the signs of attraction through physical contact. Poor Bunny didn't even realize how many signs he gave off and the pounding in his headbody wasn't nearly enough to keep him from noticing the reaction Bunny gave when he sat down in the shower chair, nor to keep him from noticing the strength and speed of the touches applying the soap on the different body parts he touched.

Kotetsu could still feel those hands as they worked through his hair, strong, gentle, persistent, thorough and yet not completely confident. It personified the Bunny he knew. Bunny was all of those things, especially when dealing with those he cared about unless he had a reason to be emotionally distant. Bunny's touch during the shower had been closer to that of a massage therapist…one who might just give a happy ending. Even at his most clinical when washing his ass, Bunny's fingers had trembled slightly against his skin.

If that hadn't been enough of an indicator—washing his tackle certainly had him convinced that Bunny wasn't as straight as his female fans thought. If he hadn't been in so much pain he would have enjoyed that more and perhaps gotten Bunny to get clean with him. Time enough for that though. Or was there?

Kotetsu's happy mild dream state started to dissipate and he became aware of an oxygen mask on his face and a persistent beeping. Sadly, the same pain from his shower memories was still around. That didn't make sense though. Then he figured out his eyes were still closed. With a Herculean effort his eyelids peeled open and he blinked several times. Each blink was accompanied by a minute stab of pain. His vision cleared and he realized that he was most definitely still in the hospital, that there was a lot of light in the room (probably sunlight) and a mass of blond curls next to him. He blinked several more times and made the determination that it was afternoon sun, that he had a ton of bandages on and around his chest, an IV and a catheter in him which meant he'd probably had the surgery at some point. He didn't see Kaede but she wouldn't be far.

The door opened and a nurse came in. His eyes tracked her movements as she came to the end of the bed and brought up the digital chart display. She looked at him and seemed surprised to see his eyes open.

He realized his hand was trapped by Bunny and decided he didn't really need to try to remove the mask. "Who…What…when…where…Kaede?" He forced out.

The nurse blinked. "I'm the second shift nurse—Jane. You've had the surgery the doctor originally spoke to you about when you arrived. Um…It's two days after the surgery, we kept you unconscious as long as possible due to the fact that you managed to break another rib all the way through when you slipped following the shower after your arrival."

So that was what he felt go when Bunny halted his fall. That explained why Bunny was still at his side. "Where…Kaede?"

Jane smiled. "Kaede is in the lounge at the end of the hall talking with some friends." The nurse's gaze dropped back down to the display and she triggered some diagnostic evaluations. "Would you like me to let her know you're awake?"

Kotetsu watched as the nurse finished off the last couple of taps on the display. "Yes. Pain meds?"

Jane nodded. "You're due for another dose. Now that I've got the newest vitals for you we can request the correct medication dosage." She paused. "It will make you sleepy though—do you want me to give you 10 minutes before administering?"

He nodded and the nurse gave him another smile and left the room. Not a minute later, Kaede burst through the door followed by Antonio and Karina.

"Daddy!" Kaede called, heedless of Barnaby sleeping face first on the edge of the hospital bed. She rounded the edge of his bed and latched on to his hand.

Bunny sat bolt upright at the cry, and looked around wild eyed until he realized Kotetsu was awake.

Kotetsu smiled at the sight of Bunny's mussed hair and red lines pressed into his face from the covers and his glasses. He looked back at Kaede and squeezed her hand. "Sorry to…scare you, Kaede."

"You were out for so long! Antonio made Barnaby and I go to his house last night and I didn't want to leave you!"

Kotetsu coughed once, the smile on his face growing. "Thanks Antonio. I'm sure…they needed that."

Antonio shrugged. "They needed showers and that closet over there is ridiculous." He jerked his thumb in the direction of the bathroom. "Besides, Kaede didn't have any clean clothing that fit so she had to get some new things."

"We also had to take Kaede down to the police department to give a statement and to retrieve her backpack. It looks like Lunatic killed Maverick." Karina said softly.

"Damn." He murmured. "So much for…unlocking his memory…"

"If something could have been developed." Barnaby said. "The answers are gone again." He released Kotetsu's hand and stretched. A soft pop accompanied the stretch and Barnaby twisted in a different direction. Kotetsu gave Barnaby a sympathetic look.

"How are you feeling?"

Kotetsu looked at Kaede. "Kaede, that isn't the…best question to ask…someone who's had surgery…to put their rib cage back…together." He squeezed her hand again and gave her a small smile. "They'll give…me meds soon. Didn't …want to go back…to sleep without…saying 'hi'."

She returned the hand squeeze and he studied her for a moment. "Go with Bunny…get food and…sleep. Come back…in the morning?"

Kaede shook her head. "I'm staying right here."

He exhaled and shot a pleading look at Barnaby.

Barnaby snorted. "Sorry old man, you're stuck with us until you can ditch the oxygen mask."

Kotetsu frowned, then gave it up. He couldn't win against both. Not when he had a pounding headache and was starting to be able to feel where each of the stitches was that kept him closed him up.

His eyes closed again. It was hard to keep them open.

"Sleep Kotetsu. We will take care of ourselves and you."

With Barnaby's words drifting into his soul he slept.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: But For Love p11

Author: Mair Technosage

Pairings: T & B

Disclaimer: I do not own them. I just play with them, mess with their heads, make them take off their clothes; make them do things they may not normally do and put them back when I'm done.

* * *

><p>Hospitals are not good places for Kotetsu Kaburagi. They are places of boredom and bad memories. Keeping him in one for two weeks was one of the hardest things Barnaby Brooks had ever done.<p>

The first week after being hurt was relatively easy to keep him still. Kaede's uncle had brought her school books to her so she could work independently so during the morning hours they focused on her school work. Between her homework and Kotetsu's pain meds the time was easily spent. Kotetsu had officially lost interest that second week and given that his pain had diminished enough for him to not be forcibly doped up all the time he'd taken to unintentionally interrupting school hours with attempts to be entertained.

As much as Barnaby loved Kotetsu, it drove him nuts that the only thing that would get him to settle down for any length of time was the old recordings of Hero TV from Legend's years on the show. Of course, then he'd have to put up with the comparisons, rantings and anything else that came to mind regarding Legend.

In the afternoon one of the hero's would show up and eventually manage to drag Kaede away to spend time out of the hospital. Barnaby would then give him half an hour by himself. Once back in the room they would return to their planning and reading of the news. Barnaby talked about returning to college to get some additional education.

Kotetsu talked about trying his hand at construction or helping his brother with the bar. He talked about Kaede and his family.

They both avoided the subject of the current status of their friendship/relationship.

When the release papers were finally signed off and Kotetsu was free of stitches in favor of a lot of bandages, the trio went back to Barnaby's place. Then Kaede finally started to relax. Their first night in Barnaby tried to make fried rice with Kaede's help, but true to form she experienced a flare up of her NEXT ability and Barnaby's wok was officially deceased. That night they ended up with Thai.

Kaede's infatuation with Barnaby faded and after a week of staying with Barnaby she got back on the train to her home.

It was dark by the time Barnaby returned from seeing Kaede off and he was surprised to see Kotetsu seated on the window seat. He joined him at the window and sat down facing Kotetsu.

"I miss her already. Kaede…Sternbuild…" Kotetsu's over shirt hung loose on his bandaged frame. During the day time he'd started wearing tank tops to keep the bandaging secure and give some added support. It still wasn't warm enough to stay in for early January, so an over shirt became part of his ensemble.

"Do you really have to go?" Barnaby asked quietly. "You can't move here with Kaede?"

Kotetsu's eyes focused on Barnaby, dragged away from the glittering city by his words. "Bunny…Here I see a place where I become one of the protected instead of the protectors. I would see old friends have to fight for me and not be able to help them. I'd still have my mask in my back pocket even though it wouldn't be me any more. It also wouldn't be fair to take Kaede from her school, friends and the family that's helped me raise her for the last five years. Here she would be the daughter of Wild Tiger, and there she's just Kaede Kaburagi." He sighed. "I've done important things, but I've neglected her."

"And what about me…us?"

Kotetsu faced him, his face serious. "I love you. I've loved working with you. I also know you. I know the country. You wouldn't be happy out there and I am too raw at this point to stay here. You've also been looking into additional classes. There isn't a university in my home town."

Barnaby dropped his gaze from Kotetsu to the white bench that made the window seat. Fingers touched his hair and fluffed it before dropping to his hand and taking it. Barnaby laced his fingers with Kotetsu's.

"It's not fair for me to make you put your life on hold just because I want you to stay in mine."

Barnaby blinked and looked up at Kotetsu. "I don't accept that. I want you. You may be right about the country, but why should either of us have to choose? You still wear your wedding ring and I've had my head messed with since I was four. Why can't we take this slow?"

"Bunny, you're talking to me about slow when you just got back from taking Kaede to the train. This is the first moment we've had officially alone since that morning when we went to the mall in December. This is not a "slow" pace. When you think about it we've even been living together, unfortunately minus the benefits of that, for the last three weeks."

"Then why don't we take it to the next level and meet up on breaks from school and our new jobs?" Barnaby's face darkened. "I got a glimpse of what life would be like without you three weeks ago and I don't want that."

"Bunny-chan…"

"I don't want to have any regrets with you." Kotetsu's eyes had a suspicious shine to them when Barnaby met Kotetsu's gaze. Keeping their fingers entwined, Barnaby got to his feet and leaned over Kotetsu and kissed him.

The kiss was no simple peck on the lips. It may have started out as a relatively simple kiss but Barnaby moved it out of the range of "simple" pretty quick. Tongues tangled as Barnaby did his best to communicate his apprehension, affection and desperation into that one kiss.

It was Kotetsu that freed his fingers from Barnaby's, but those fingers didn't leave Barnaby. His hand slid up Barnaby's arm, stroking and caressing before sliding over his shoulder to curl around the back of his neck to better deepen the kiss.

Time took a hike as they made out on the window seat. Kotetsu shifted until his back was to the window, sliding a leg neatly between Barnaby's thighs. Barnaby pushed against Kotetsu, cursing softly at the lack of stimulation for his growing arousal before once more seeking out Kotetsu's mouth.

"You know…" Kotetsu was silenced by a kiss. "…there are better places to do this…"

"Mm…" Barnaby hummed into Kotetsu's mouth. A flirty kiss later, "like the bedroom? Or better the chair over there?"

"Chair would be good. Jarring isn't good. …69?"

Barnaby backed up so Kotetsu could get to his feet before kissing him again. "No…I'm going to need more than that…" He ground against Kotetsu in order to show how much.

"Jeez, are you really that hard?"

They stumbled toward the chair. Kotetsu let the over shirt drop to the floor before carefully sitting down on the recliner.

"Please?" Barnaby asked as he smoothed a hand over Kotetsu's firm crotch. "I just want to know that I'll have at least this memory. This time is for me. You can lay back and I'll do all the moving, the work…"

Kotetsu's head fell back, exposing his throat to Barnaby who ghosted his lips over the offered flesh. "And what if I wanted to do you?"

"That's what I'm asking for Kotetsu…" Barnaby unbuttoned Kotetsu's pants as his lips seized Kotetsu's. Hands eased his pants lower revealing green shorts this time.

Cool air chilled Kotetsu as Barnaby removed just enough clothing on him to reveal his prize. Two additional strokes brought Kotetsu's dick to full attention. Barnaby ditched the leather jacket onto the floor near Kotetsu's shirt before carefully maneuvering out of his pants and underwear. He went to the small desk and grabbed a condom out of the drawer and the lube. He ripped open the condom and smoothed it down onto Kotetsu's cock.

Kotetsu watched with feverish eyes as he watched the mostly naked Barnaby straddle his legs and uncap the lube. Additional strokes by Barnaby applied more lube to the condom surrounding his dick. His mouth went try as he watched Barnaby carefully prepare himself. Finally, and with a small moan, Barnaby pulled his fingers out and slid up Kotetsu's body and positioned himself carefully over Kotetsu.

Slowly Barnaby lowered himself down onto Kotetsu. The hot length burned and stretched as it entered him. Finally fully seated, he could feel the cock pulse as Kotetsu fought to keep control. Carefully, he lifted himself up then slid back down. Kotetsu's hands slid over his trembling thighs, caressing what ever flesh they could reach before one of those fiendish hands slid over his own cock. His eyes shot open as he looked down at Kotetsu.

Kotetsu smiled up at him and stroked again. That was all the encouragement Barnaby needed before he was bouncing up and down on Kotetsu's dick. Lube covered hands attempted to keep Kotetsu's hips in position while he picked up the pace. Kotetsu shifted his legs, opening them more and Barnaby found the sweet spot. Spots danced before his eyes as Kotetsu's cock struck his prostate with the minor adjustment. He clamped down on Kotetsu as the spot was hit again. The cock inside him got impossibly even harder and the third strike was all it took and he cried out arching back as Kotetsu's hand and cock brought him to the edge of ecstasy.

Barnaby's thighs trembled as he raised himself up. As he slid down the cock inside of him struck gold and with one last stroke on his cock Barnaby came. He clenched around the hard length inside him and Kotetsu ejaculated inside him making his satisfaction complete.

Barnaby's legs began to cramp and he pushed himself back to a sitting position on Kotetsu's lap. He, somehow, lost track of when he relaxed down between Kotetsu's legs. He then leaned forward, mindful of the fragile chest beneath his own balanced on his forearms and kissed Kotetsu for all he was worth.

Hands pushed the whisps of damp hair back from his face as their tongues caressed. It was too much, the gentle touch combined with the caring and passion reflected in the kiss. Suddenly tears burst forth out of him and Kotetsu's hands left his face to slide over him—arms collecting him into an embrace.

"Shhh, Bunny, shhh…it's ok…" Hands stroked the back of his head and back. "What's this all about…?"

"Stupid old man..." Barnaby sobbed out. "It's your fault. I thought you'd died."

"Hey, is that what this is about Bunny? Destroying the android?"

"You told me to fire and I nearly killed you."

"Shh. Not your fault. It had to be done."

"But…"

"Not your fault. It was the only choice. And I didn't die."

"Kaede must be so mad at me for hurting you."

"Well there's a mood killer. She doesn't. She knew from the funky nosed guy that none of us were supposed to survive."

Barnaby tried not to sniffle as his tears slowed and faded. "I should get us cleaned up…" He carefully raised himself up and Kotetsu slipped from his body. He swung his leg over and got off of his knees to stand only to wobble in place.

Kotetsu smirked and raised the recliner to a sitting position. He divested himself of the full condom, neatly tying it off and handed it to Barnaby. "Come on Bunny-chan. Toss that and let's make it to your bed and call it a night." He stood up and secured his pants. Barnaby hadn't moved yet. Kotetsu pushed some of the hair back from the side of Barnaby's face before grabbing his chin to hold it still and make his mouth easier to kiss.

Kotetsu's kiss was slow, sweet, loving and somehow reassuring. Their tongues twined in mimicry of what they'd just done a short while ago. He broke the kiss then gave Barnaby a light quick kiss before letting him go. He watched Barnaby wobble off to the kitchen and then wobble back. He put an arm casually around Barnaby's waist and they went into the bedroom—the door closing softly behind them.


End file.
